


Memories

by OnWingsofValor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsofValor/pseuds/OnWingsofValor
Summary: Angela and Fareeha look back at old photos, for a bit.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TopHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHat/gifts).

_As much fun (for some) as it is to look back at old memories, making new ones can be much more fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Exchange, TopHat! The bit about what it's like to date an older woman is what stuck out with me, and that came out as poor Fareeha being the victim of her girlfriend seeing some embarrassing younger pictures - though it works out in the end! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
